


My Hero, Peter Parker

by naturalnik95



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abusive man, Coffee Shop, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Saves The Day, Scary situation, Violence, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Peter Parker saves you from a scary situation at your coffee shop job.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 75





	My Hero, Peter Parker

It was almost silent in the small coffee and book shop. The only sound was the clinking of glass and your co-worker, Taylor’s voice as she ranted about her roommate. You were trying to stay focused on your friend, but your eyes would occasionally dart to the door, desperate to see the boy who came in every day around this time.

“-and then I flew to Jupiter in my neon yellow spaceship.” Taylor said and your eyes snapped back to focus on her. She smirked as the look on your face turned from confusion to embarrassment that you’d been caught.

“I’m sorry, Tay. I guess my mind is on other things, today.” You said sheepishly.

She gave you a knowing look, “It wouldn’t happen to be that cute boy from your school, would it? Ya know, the one that you practical knocked me down to serve last week.”

Heat rose to the tips of your cheeks but you tried to hide it by acting ignorant. “I have no id-” Ding. Your head snapped back to the front door with excitement but were let down by the sight of two girls walking in. Taylor burst out laughing, and you rolled your eyes as she leaned against the counter chortling. “Okay, so I might have a tiny crush on him. But he’s… I don’t know. He’s always busy with this Stark internship and he never really seems to recognize when I flirt with him.”

“Well have you tried asking him out?” Taylor asked like it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Your mouth gaped open. “Um no, no way. I have no idea if he’s even interested.”

Taylor knocked your hip as she walked by, “There’s no way to know unless you try. And he’d be crazy to say no.” Then she disappeared into the back. You stared at the space where she had stood, your mind full of thoughts about Peter Parker.

You had liked him since he had joined the debate team. He had gotten every question right at the tryout and you loved seeing how confident he was in intelligence. The more time you spent with him, the more you fell. He was sweet and kind, and god, you could look at his big brown eyes forever. But every time you tried to hint at anything romantic, it went over his head.

Another ding of the front door brought you back to reality. You internally groaned as a guy walked in with a cocky grin on his face. He had been coming in here to harass you every so often. And usually you could avoid him by forcing one of your male co-workers to serve him, but it had been a slow week and you and Taylor had taken most of the shifts.

He sauntered up to the counter, delight glistening in his eyes as he spotted you waiting. “How ya doing, baby?”

Your stomach churned with disgust. “Welcome to Cup of Knowledge. What can I get for you?”

He scowled slightly. “What, is that all I get? I know you’ve been missin’ me, sweet stuff.”

The overwhelming urge to roll your eyes came over you, but you pushed it down, and forced a smile onto your face. “We’ve got a really yummy caramel campfire mocha for our special today. You should try it out!” You tried to keep the venom from your voice.

The guy perked up a bit then said, “Well if you recommend it,” he squinted at your name tag, “Y/N, it must be…yummy.” Your throat burned with bile. Oblivious to your revulsion, he winked at you and moved on down to the waiting area.

You sped through each step with the idea that the sooner his order was ready, the sooner he would be out of the shop. You plopped the finished drink on the counter and pushed it in his direction. “Thanks for stopping in, have a nice day.”

You turned around and frantically started to wipe down the counters, praying that that would be the end of your interaction.

“So,” your brows pinched together in frustration, “you should let me take you out on a real date. I’ll take you out for some food and then we can go to my place…”

You took a deep breath and turned to look at the guy. He was cocked over with a creepy smile plastered on his face. His hair was spiked up in the front like he’d tried to look like he hadn’t spent an hour on it. His shirt was one size too small for him and he was flexing his arm for show.

“Well that’s nice of you to offer, but no thank you.” The words tumbled out of your mouth.

Immediately, the guy puffed up angrily. “Why not? You’d be lucky to get a date with me.”

“I-I’m just not interested.” You stammered uncomfortably. Your gaze was flickering everywhere but at his face.

“What, you think you’re better than me?” His face was pinched up like he’d eaten something gross and he was starting to turn as red as a tomato.

You stepped forward and put your hands flat against the counter separating you and him. “N-no, that’s not it-”

He reached forward and gripped your wrist tightly making you gasp in fright. “Listen here, you little bitch, I was doing you a favor by going on a date with you.” His fingers were digging into your wrist and you were starting to panic.

“Please, please let go. You’re hurting me.” Tears were stinging your eyes now.

“Not until you agree to go out with me.” His voice was harsh and unrelenting.

Vaguely, you could see Taylor barge out of the back room out of the corner of your eye. But before she could intervene, the guy was yanked off of you. He stumbled backwards and knocked into a gift card stand.

“She said she wasn’t interested, you brainless dolt.” Peter Parker stepped forward to block you from view. Your heart rate skyrocketed at the sight of him.

The guy moved closer to Peter, trying to intimidate him. “And who the hell do you think you are?”

Peter stood tall without batting a lash, his shoulders tense. “I’m the guy who’s telling you that she’s not interested.” He took a step forward, boxing the guy out. “And if you ever come near her again, or dare to lay a finger on her, I’ll make you regret it.”

The guy puffed up like an angry rooster for a moment, but something in Peter’s eye must have told him to back off, because he quickly deflated and slunk out the door like a wounded dog.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the tension left Peter’s shoulders and he let out a deep breath. Your immediate desire was to reach out for him, but instead you cradled your wrist against your body insecurely.

Slowly, Peter turned and his stare fell on your wrist. Sorrow clouded his features as he noticed it starting to bruise already.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Y/N. I-I should have been here sooner, I just got caught up talking to Ned and then as I was on my way, the subway had a delay and so I tried to get off at an earlier stop but there was this-” You reached out and laid a soft hand on his forearm, stopping him mid-ramble. He gave you a bashful grin and sighed. “Think you could take a break?”

You glanced over at Taylor and she nodded eagerly at you. You pulled your apron off briskly and joined Peter at his booth tucked in the back corner.

There was an awkward silence between you two. Peter was twiddling his thumbs and you were nervously twisting the hem of your shirt. Finally you broke the ice. “Peter, I can’t thank you enough for saving me. You were…just so amazing.”

“Ah gee, Y/N, it was nothing. I just couldn’t stand seeing that jackass putting his hands on you. It made me just want to rip his arms off and slap him around with them.”

You erupted into a fit of giggles and Peter watched you with fascination. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just…this new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you.” The words burst from your mouth before you realized what you were saying. Peter’s jaw dropped and your eyes grew to the size of golfballs. “Oh my lanta, please forget I just said that out loud.”

Peter smiled across the table at you joyfully. “I’m glad you did, Y/N.”

Timidly, he slid out of his seat and into the booth next to you. Your heart was slamming inside your chest.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Peter’s body was right next to you and he was smiling down at you with pure happiness. “I just wanted to be next to you.” He reached up and his fingertips brushed your cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I-I didn’t think you even noticed me.” Your voice was barely above a whisper, but Peter was so close that he could hear you with no problem. His thigh was pressed against yours and heat was radiating around your bodies.

“Y/N, why do you think I come to this coffee shop every single day?”

His minty breath fanned against your face and your stomach fluttered. “Um, because the coffee is really good?”

Peter hung his head and chuckled, “No, you dork, I come here to see you.”

“But you’ve never said anything before, when I’ve flirted with you, you just… Well you never said anything.”

“Because I’m an idiot. I was just too scared to tell you how much I like you. I was scared I might scare you off. My life is kind of a mess.” Peter met your eyes and you could see how vulnerable he really was. “But then I saw that guy hitting on you-hurting you-and I just lost it.”

You were speechless. Your mind was foggy and all you could focus on was Peter’s hand resting on your hip, his stray curl hanging in his face, and his perfectly kissable lips that were inches away.

Before you could let another moment pass by, you closed the distance and brushed your lips against his. You hesitated, giving him enough to pull away if he wanted. When he didn’t, you pressed closer. Peter’s arm snaked around your waist and he pulled you flush against his chest. His other head cupped the back of your head, holding you tenderly. You gripped the front of his shirt loosely and let him mold himself around you. His mouth was warm against yours and occasionally your tongues would sweep against each other.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and you both pulled apart to see Taylor looming over you wearing a look of approval. You both beamed up at her realizing you’d been caught in the act.

“Alright, Casanova, Y/N has to get back to work. You can pick this back up later.” Taylor teased before disappearing again.

Peter smiled cheerfully at you and pecked your lips once more. “I like the idea of getting to do this more often.”

You giggled and rested your cheek into the crook of his shoulder, trying to commit this moment to memory. The feeling of his skin against yours, the words he said, the smell of his cologne. This was the type of thing you wanted to remember for the rest of your life. The feeling of how perfect he fit with you.

Finally, you gave him one last squeeze, kissed his cheek lightly, and slid out of the booth. Then you turned to whisper in his ear, “You can be my hero any day, Peter Parker.”


End file.
